ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcïco
Arcïco '''was a Ice-Jin. He was one of the two leaders of the Rebells, who fought King Cold. He was put in jail, framed for murdering King Cold's father. Apperance Arcïco has an eerie similar appearance to Cooler in his final form, excluding his mouth protection. His gems are more golden in color, and his skin has a soft blue tone to it. When he was a child, he had an appearance more similar to Frieza in his first form. Personality Many people's beliefs are that Arcïco was a madman, crazy and plotting to take down the King only to gain power. In reality, Arcïco was actually a very decent guy. He was rough on the edges, but was always very gentle and kind with everyone, and looked after people, close to him and even those not close to him, trying his best to make sure '''everyone were doing alright. When Arcïco realised that the King started to become corrupt and drunk with power, reigning brutally with an iron fist that he became a rebel, and ended up in jail, his name and reputation slandered. In prison, he became extremely jaded, bitter and resenting,. While hard to find, there is still a part of him that wants to be the all-loving hero he used to be. History Childhood As a child, Arcïco had a fun and loving personality, naïve as most children are. Being a royal himself, he was oblivious to injustice, due to the segregated society. It wasn't until he left his home and ended up in the slums where he opened up his eyes and came to realise just how flawed the world actually was that he started to shape up and become the man he eventually became. As he was a royal, and had high influence, he used his power to work on improving life for everyone, trying to lift up everyone to the same level. As the old king died, the new Ice-Jin took measures and became a ruler, corrupted with his own immense power. Rebellion Feeling the urge to take action, Arcïco became a rebel, very high in command. Trying his best to make the king see reason, he ended up expelled from the royal family, now an outcast. The king was ruthless, obliterating most slums, detaining other Ice-Jins. Watching sadly as he saw the same sickness that had claimed many kings generations ago claim the current king, he felt the urge to take action. Slowly, the rebel army grew in force, using guerilla tactics and picking fights wisely, they became a huge threat to the king. An eventual assault on the castle had all but become inevitable, and the battle of Cryo happened. Arcïco stormed the castle, and took it upon himself to defeat the king. A fierce battle ensued, ending in tragedy as a regretful Arcïco was forced to kill the king infront of his son, who forever would be affected by the events of that day, and Arcïco willingly surrended, and was thrown into the highest security prison in the world. Time in prison Following his capture, he had a tense meeting with the prison director, his old childhood friend Cirocho. Exchanging a few words, Arcïco was sent into the most guarded cell of them all, slowly getting forgotten. It wasn't until he was deemed a minor threat that he could communicate with other prisoners. Death Arcïco died in the assault against King Cold. With half the forces dead, or captured, the rest decided to help Blizzad fight King Cold. In a attempt to buy time, Arcïco fought all of the forces outside of King Cold's castle. He managed to kill Cirocho, but died shortly after that, by taking a Crystal Grenade in the head. Techniques Super Death Beam Arcïco Death Blade 100% Death Ball Death Barrage Ultimate Attacks Full Power Death Flash Ultra Nova Death Combination Glacier Grenade Theme Song Arcïco's theme is One Day by The Rootless. Gallery Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Character added by AssassinHood Category:Ice-Jins Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Tier 2.5